


Breakfast In Bed Gone Wrong

by lsjsim128



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Also Happy Birthday to FE: Fates too!, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Go Easy On Me, Happy Birthday Felicia & Flora!, Married Couple, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Romantic Fluff, They're perfect for each other!, Why tf isn't anybody writing about this pairing dammit!, Write more about them people! Forget Felicia with any other guy!, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsjsim128/pseuds/lsjsim128
Summary: For his wife's birthday, Corrin and Kana want to serve the maid for once with a simple breakfast in bed. Unfortunately, it seems that Kana inherited her mother's clumsiness and ends up tripping and dropping everything on herself and her mother.
Relationships: Felicia & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Felicia/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Breakfast In Bed Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, hello internet! Just another weeb here, lol. This is both practice for my writing as well as for my anxiety and fear of ever uploading anything. I 'm sick and tired of being afraid and constantly just lurk around. Enough of that, whatever happens, happens. Anyways, this is just a simple short story of my favorite FE pairing to celebrate her birthday. An underrated pairing that makes so much more sense than most in the game if you ask me. Shame, really. Either way, I hope you enjoy this strangers first work!

It was another cold, early February morning in Corrin’s castle. The fight against the invisible ones has slowed down and at five in the morning, pretty much everyone in the castle was sound asleep.

This however, was not the case for the commander of this castle's army, Lord Corrin.

In their treehouse, for the last few hours he and his daughter, Kana, were busy preparing breakfast for his beloved servant turned wife, Felicia. Normally, she would be the one to wake him, as she had done for years as his maid, but today was special.

Today was her birthday.

Now, she had insisted that she would perform her duties today, even when Corrin practically begged her not to. This meant having to wake up even earlier than normal to surprise someone who already wakes up early.

Neither this nor the fact that Kana had inherited her mother’s non-existent skills as a maid and it took them hours to prepare a simple breakfast of tea, bacon, eggs, and some toast would deter them from serving the hardworking pink-haired young woman for once.

Kana even donned the very same maid uniform that her mother once wore at her age. Something she had kept as a keepsake of the days when she first met, and fell in love with her liege.

“Careful now Kana.” whispered Corrin as he and his daughter stealthily inched closer to a sleeping Felicia. This was not their first try at this, but Kana had insisted that she be the one to carry the tray of questionably cooked breakfast, despite having tripped and dropped it countless times.

“Okay, now..” Corrin couldn’t finish his sentence before his daughter screamed at the top of her lungs, “MAMA! HAPPY BIRTHDA- Oh! Whoooaa!” as she tripped and dropped the tray not only all over herself, but the birthday girl as well.

“Huh!? Oh! Yikes! Whoa, that’s hot!” cried Felicia jumping out of bed, her nightgown and bed soiled with scathing tea, and hot food all over the place.

“No!” Kana dropped to the floor, “I tried so hard, so many times! This can’t be happening!”.

Nothing hurt Corrin and Felicia more than to see their precious little girl in tears like this. Before Corrin could say anything, his wife pulled their daughter into an embrace.

“Kana, sweetie! Please don’t cry! You tried to make breakfast in bed for my birthday today, right? Don’t worry about the food, it’s the thought that counts! And I couldn’t be happier right now!”

“Really? But how could you be so happy when I ruined a perfectly good surprise?! It’s your birthday, Mama! You shouldn’t start your most important day ever like this!”

Felicia couldn’t but notice the similarities with herself and her daughter. It was as if she was speaking to a replica of herself.

“Yes, of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be when my daughter and husband worked so hard to surprise little old me with breakfast in bed on my birthday! Thank you so much for that! Please, don’t take it so hard, you could be as bad as me!”

“O-okay, if you say so..” Kana wiped her face of tears, “Oh! Wait! I forgot to bring my present for you! Be right back!”.

Both husband and wife watched their daughter bolt out of their bedroom.

“Nice job, love” Corrin kissed his wife, “Happy Birthday!”

A blushing Felicia indulged in her husband’s attention, “Thank you..”

“But this is a surprise, where did you guys get her outfit from? She looks so adorable!”

Corrin chuckled, “Right? It’s actually the same one you wore back then! She reminds me so much of you back when you started working under me, down to the tripping and burning food, haha!”

“Oh, be quiet, you!” Felicia giggled, as Kana made her entrance once more. In her hand she carried what looked to be a flower, except it was an ice blue color, down to it’s stem.

“Mama! Mama! I know you said to not pick so many flowers before, so I did the next best thing and made one myself! It’s all thanks to all the neat ice sculpting tricks you and Auntie Flora taught me! Here you go! Happy Birthday!”

Felicia took the pseudo flower in her hand, her smile couldn’t be any bigger, “Oh thank you sweetie, it’s beautiful!”.

“Not as pretty as your smile, Mama! Heehee!” Kana giggled, satisfied, “Oh that’s right! It’ll never ever melt! You can keep it forever and ever, Mama!”

Not wanting to be outdone by his daughter, Corrin whipped out what looked to be a jewelry box, “She’s not the only with gifts here, love. This is for you.”

A sapphire brooch shined brightly as he opened the box, “I noticed that the brooch you wear on your outfit was starting to crack and wear, so I thought I’d get you a new one. This one is actually made out of my Dragontstone, believe it or not”.

“Oh! It’s beautiful, milord! I mean, Corrin! But I can’t take this, your Dragonstone is too important and-”  
“Haha! It’s fine, love.” Corrin laughed, reassuring his wife. Even now she would still say the occasional “Milord” having worked under him for so many years.

“It was only a small portion, don’t worry. This little guy has carried through so many battles, it’s practically tied to my soul! I want you to have it, to carry a little piece of me wherever you go..” Corrin continued, face turning a few shades redder as he pressed the box into his wife's hands.

“Yes okay, thank you..thank you so much you guys. You have no idea how much this means to me..” her eyes got a little watery at this point.

It was not very long ago that Felicia was nothing more than a mere servant with an unhealthy crush on her lord. She never thought that he would reciprocate her feelings, but here they were, and with a beautiful daughter that means the world to her to boot! This feeling, this warmth, was enough to melt the cold feelings of self-depreciation she gets and bring her nothing but happiness.

“Mama, don’t cry! Smile!”

“That’s right, dear”

Felicia felt two hands wipe her tears on her face, “S-sorry, I’m just so happy! Thanks so much you two!”.

She pulled them both into a hug that felt like hours before she let go.

“Mama, we’re coming with you to see Auntie Flora! I also got her a present! I can’t wait ‘till she sees it!” Kana said.

Felicia looked her daughter up and down, “That’s great! But not like that you won’t! Why don’t you go on to your room and change while your Mama gets ready for work, then we’ll all go see her together, okay sweetie.”

“Okaaaay!” Kana gushed as she left the room to do as her mother ordered. Something she normally wouldn’t be the most excited about, but today, right now, was special.

“Oh! By the way, we prepared a bath for you too, love” Corrin said as he made to leave before Felicia grabbed his arm and looked up at him, red-faced and a dopey look in her eyes.

“A-actually, Corrin, love, do you think I can maybe get _another present_ right now? Please?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's that. I wanted to put Flora in, but, well, I'm still figuring this out and I didn't want to put in more characters to stress about whether they're in character or not. I don't know if I'll ever upload something again, but I am glad, I at least worked up the courage to do so with this one work. Even if I do think it's cringey and bad. Thanks to anybody who actually took their time to read this. Of course comments/kudos are appreciated. Constructive criticism too. Oh yeah, this is also on Fanfiction.net too.


End file.
